


Lumos

by BlissfulNothingness



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Hogwarts AU, I know I KNOW, basically it's gay witches, hufflepuff octavia, listen i know we don't like bellamy rn but here he is still my child, ravenclaw lexa, ravenclaw raven, slowburn, slytherin clarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulNothingness/pseuds/BlissfulNothingness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HOGWARTS AU. Sixth year at Hogwarts, ft prefect Clarke, Lexa, and Bellamy. Anya and Lincoln are head boy and girl. Clarke, Lexa and Octavia are also v into quidditch. Lexa's also into getting good grades, writing with muggle pens, and Clarke Griffin. House parties, as in, Slytherin parties. (But also Ravenclaw and Gryffindor parties) HOnestly I can't summarize at all. Just read it. Gay wizards i mean c'mon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a long fucking time. I'm aware. Junior year fucking sucks. SO i wanted to write a hogwarts au. This is part 1, there'll be more, in fact, i already have more written. So it shouldn't be 6 months till the next update but you never know with me. Just wanted to get this out there to get validation bc i live off of it. Okay! I'm done rambling. Enjoy! (If you wanna fight me about my housing choices fucking come at me on my tumblr)

 

‘Mom, I can go by myself, really,’ Clarke insists. Her mother shakes her head, and adjusts Clarke’s collar. ‘I’m going to get changed on the train anyway,’ Clarke says, swatting away her mother’s hand.

 

‘I’m not letting you walk around looking like you’ve just rolled out of bed.’

 

‘Let’s go,’ her mother says, putting her hand on Clarke’s trolley. Having done this a bunch of times before, they break out in a light sprint, heading straight for the wall between platforms 9 and 10.

 

On the other side, they are greeted by the familiar sound of owls screeching, and parents saying goodbye to their children.

 

‘Why isn’t dad with us?’ Clarke asks as her mother adjusts her collar again, and smoothes out her blouse.

 

‘You know he gets lost with the wizarding things,’ her mother answers. Clarke nods. Her mother hugs her, and kisses her cheek.

 

‘Griffin!’

 

Clarke looks up to see a grinning Raven Reyes walking towards her. ‘Hi mrs G.’ Raven greets Clarke’s mother as she claps Clarke on the shoulder.

 

‘Hello Raven, where are your parents?’

 

‘They left, busy times,’ Raven answers with a shrug, Abby nods knowingly. With a small wave and another kiss for both of them, Clarke and Raven leave Abby and head to the train.

 

‘I gotta say Clarke,’ Raven says as she pushes her trolley forward alongside Clarke’s, ‘your mom gets hotter every year.’

 

'Shut up, Raven,' Clarke replies, shoving Raven's shoulder. "Where are the Blakes?"

 

Raven shrugs, "they'll find us on the train, let's go."

 

They find a free compartment, and both dump their suitcases on the floor. They both don't feel like changing right away, so they sit across from each other, their feet thrown up on the suitcases. When the train starts moving, Octavia and Bellamy still haven't joined them in their compartment.

 

About ten minutes into the journey, London left behind them, the door to their compartment slides open.

 

"Morning," Bellamy grunts, hauling his suitcase into the compartment.

 

"How about you find a compartment at the front end of the train next time," Octavia complains.

 

"Morning to you too sunshine," Raven grins at Octavia, who sticks her tongue out at her. The siblings plop down next to Clarke and Raven, their suitcases stacked on top of each other.

 

"Did you bring it?" Octavia asks Raven.

 

"I did," Raven answers, and a smile spreads across Octavia's face.

 

"How about you give us the stuff after me and Clarke come back from the prefect thing?" Bellamy asks, standing up to change into his robes.

 

"I'm not going," Clarke says as she slumps down further in her seat.

 

"How did you even become prefect?" Bellamy asks, rolling his eyes. "You don't ever obey the rules."

 

"But the others listen to me," Clarke answers, proud smile decorating her face.

 

Bellamy is about to go off at Clarke about setting examples and it being her duty to go, like he'd done last year when Clarke found out she was chosen to be a prefect. Clarke wasn't planning on acting like one, since she didn't even _want_ to be a prefect. He can't, however, because the door compartment slides open and Anya steps in.

 

"Get up," she gestures at Clarke, "you're a prefect, act like one." Clarke groans and mumbles something under her breath. "If you don't come by yourself, I'll drag you," Anya threatens before turning around and marching away, followed by her sister.

 

"Isn't she great?"

 

"Shut up, Bellamy." With a lot of grumbling and complaining, Clarke gets changed into her robes and follows Bellamy to the prefect compartment in the front of the train.

 

* * *

Bellamy and Clarke come back with Anya by their side. They sit down, and Raven opens her bag. She starts pulling things out and handing them to the others.

 

"New earphones for Octavia, black markers for Bellamy-"

 

"What are you going to do with that?" Anya asks, sounding confused.

 

"Nothing," Bellamy tells her, not making a very convincing point. Anya furrows her eyebrows, but doesn't say anything else.

 

"Weed for Clarke, but mostly for the Slytherins," Raven reminds Clarke as Clarke excitedly snatches the bag from Raven.

 

"How?" Anya asks, amazed.

 

"I'm just that good," Raven grins, closing her bag. "Where's Lexa? I have some stuff for her too," She asks Anya. Anya shrugs, "She's probably patrolling, as should we." Bellamy and Clarke nod,  but none of them get up, instead, Raven puts on some music. Being the only muggleborn one, Raven always brings music the other haven't heard yet after every summer break.

 

The compartment door slides open again, and Lincoln pops his head through the door. "Shouldn't you be patrolling the train?" He asks.

 

"I came here to tell them that," Anya says, quickly getting up.

 

"Hi guys," Lincoln greets the rest of them with a little wave. A collective, "hi" greets him back.

 

"Do you know where Lexa is?" Raven asks Lincoln. He shakes his head. "I'll tell her to come here if I see her," He tells Raven, before leaving, Anya and Bellamy trailing behind him. Clarke gets up, "this is the only prefect thing I'll be doing this year," she mumbles, following Bellamy.

 

"So Lincoln's hot," Octavia says after a while, snapping Raven out of her daze.

 

"What?"

 

"Lincoln. He's hot," Octavia grins.

 

"He's also seventeen."

 

"So?"

 

"You're fifteen," Raven reminds her. Octavia shakes her head.

 

"You're sixteen!"

 

"That's the worst counterargument I've ever heard. I'm just saying, he's too old for you."

 

Octavia shrugs, "So you're saying I should just date you then?" A grin spreads across Octavia's face at seeing Raven's reaction.

 

"That's not- why w- what?" Raven sputters.

 

* * *

  


 

Bellamy and Clarke come back to the compartment just in time to get their suitcases before the train stops. They get on a carriage together, only Clarke and Raven are able to see the threstrals, but Octavia and Bellamy know that they're there. Clarke's cat had died when she was 9, and Raven's grandma died when she was 14.

 

"You still haven't bought black shoes?" Bellamy asks Raven, eyeing Raven's shoes.

 

"They're black!" Raven replies, holding her foot up to Bellamy's face. She's wearing black converse.

 

"There's white on them," Bellamy taps the tip of the shoe.

 

"Get used to it, Blake. I have a whole rainbow of colours in my suitcase."

 

"I think they look cool," Octavia adds, laughing when she sees Bellamy's face of disdain.

 

"You're wearing a tie! And a robe!" Bellamy exclaims, faux surprised, at Clarke.

 

"She'll have lost them before the start of next week," Raven laughs, earning a slap from Clarke.

 

"You're one to talk, Mr Never-tucks-in-his-shirt," Clarke replies.

 

The carriages stop in front of the castle, the four of them falling silent as they take in the building before them.

 

"It feels like coming home every time," Raven whispers.

 

They get off their carriage, leaving their suitcases, trusting the house elves will bring them up to their rooms. In front of the doors to the great hall, they say their goodbyes. They won't be seeing each other until the next day.

 

Octavia is the first to skip away, with a joyful goodbye, to join her friends at the Hufflepuff table. Bellamy high fives Clarke and Raven, before strutting over to the Gryffindor table.

 

"So long, Clarke, I will meet you again-"

 

"Shut up, Reyes."

 

"Okay bye, don't smoke all of that pot in one night," Raven says as she starts walking backwards, in the direction of the Ravenclaw table.

 

"Can't promise anything, don't blow anything up tonight!" Clarke calls at Raven, before making her way to the Slytherin table. She's greeted by her housemates, asking her how her summer was.

 

* * *

  


 

"There you are!" Raven calls as she sees Lexa sitting at the table. She slides down in the seat next to her. "I brought you some pens."

 

"Great, my mom took the ones I brought home," Lexa sighs, but smiles at Raven.

 

"How was your summer?" Raven asks, waving at some of their housemates.

 

"The usual, Lincoln came over a couple of times though, so it wasn't just me and Anya in the house." Raven nods, she knows what it's like having parents working in the government. Lexa's parents work for the ministry of magic, both in high functions, so Lexa, just like Raven, is well off.

 

"How was your summer?" Lexa asks, "Blow anything up?" Raven laughs, and nods.

 

"The lawnmower, tried improving it with some spells."

 

The headmaster gets up, quiets the hall, and the sorting ceremony starts. Every time a house other than Slytherin is called, the Slytherins booh the new child.

 

"Annoying brats," Lexa complains when it happens for the fifth time. "Even the prefects are horrible."

 

Raven raises her eyebrows at Lexa, who quickly mumbles, "except Clarke, of course."

 

After the ceremony, when dessert is served and Lexa has talked to several of the new Ravenclaw students, the older members of the houses start moving around. Switching tables, so that students sit next to their friends from different houses.

 

"Aren't you going to sit with your friends?" Lexa asks, surprised that Raven is still sitting next to her.

 

"I'm kind of invested in this pudding," Raven shrugs, her mouth full. "Besides, we're buds." Lexa smiles fondly as the pudding almost falls out of Raven's mouth.

 

"Hi Raven," a Hufflepuff girl Lexa's seen before sits down next to Raven. She usually hangs out with Raven and her friends.

 

"Hi, I'm Octavia," the girl says as she extends her hand for Lexa to shake.

 

"Lexa." Lexa doesn't know all of Raven's friends, since Raven and her have only really been friends for half a year. People tend to become friends when you save each other from an explosion that one of the two caused in the girls bathroom, leaving the bathroom completely obliterated. In Raven's defence, it was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom, so it's not like she caused anybody any inconvenience. Except Lexa of course, who had been practicing some kind of potion.

 

"So you're the one who saved Raven from a fiery death?" Octavia asks.

 

"The first time, yes. The second time I saved her from blowing up, and the third time I saved her from expulsion," Lexa sums up, a small smile creeping across her face.

 

"I can't wait for this year's adventures," Raven says excitedly, earning a grin from Octavia.

 

"I'm going to bully Clarke, it was nice to meet you Lexa!"

 

"You too!" Lexa calls after Octavia, who skips to the Slytherin table.

 

Raven starts stuffing her face with a chocolate cake. "So who was that exactly?" Lexa asks.

 

"That was Octavia Blake, inhumanly cute, but very dangerous. She's Bellamy's sister."

 

"Inhumanly cute, huh?" Lexa teases.

 

"Shut up, Woods."

 

* * *

 

Lexa and Raven are one of the last students to leave the Great Hall, Raven insisting on tasting every dessert the table had to offer.

 

"Do you want to check on the bathroom?" Raven asks Lexa as they make their way to their common room.

 

"The one you blew up?"

 

"That's the one," Lexa nods, and Raven leads her to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom through a shortcut. To Lexa's relief, the bathroom has been patched up completely, none of the damage Raven had done is visible.

 

"You!" A voice shrieks from a bathroom stall.

 

"Shit," Lexa hisses, Raven just grins.

 

"Hi Myrtle, how was your summer?"

 

"Horrible! Somebody blew up my bathroom!"

 

"Wasn't that in February?" Raven asks, the teasing tone in her voice growing. Myrtle wails, causing Raven to apologize multiple times. When they leave the bathroom, they can still hear Myrtle wailing.

 

"That was a great idea," Lexa says, causing Raven to laugh. They make their way up to Ravenclaw tower, being halted by the door.

 

"What came first, the phoenix or the fire?" The door asks.

 

"Seriously? Can't you do better? This is an old one," Raven complains.

 

"What came first, the phoenix or the fire?" The door repeats.

 

"A circle doesn't have a beginning," Lexa answers, and the door swings open. "Don't pick fights with doors, they still have to open for you." Lexa tells Raven as they enter the common room, already buzzing with new and old students alike. The old students, glad to be back, the new, amazed at everything they're seeing.

 

"Okay Yoda,"

 

"What?"

 

"Never mind. Weren't you supposed to take the new kids up here?" Raven asks, grinning as Lexa's face slowly falls, realisation dawning on her.

 

"Fuck."

 

* * *

  


 

The first week goes by quickly and smoothly. Raven doesn't blow anything up, Bellamy doesn't punch anyone in the face, Murphy doesn't steal Clarke's weed, and Octavia doesn't fight anyone that dares to disrespect someone. Everything is going great, until Clarke makes her way to Professor Indra's office on a Friday afternoon.

 

"What do you mean, the pitch is booked?"

 

"Every Saturday morning, until the end of the season." Indra states calmly, barely looking up from her book.

 

"Who booked it then?"

 

"Ravenclaw, take it up with their captain," Indra says as she looks up to see Clarke about to go off on a rant. "I don't want to hear about it, Griffin. Talk to miss Woods."

 

\---

 

Clarke stomps through the halls, searching for the Ravenclaw captain, Octavia trailing behind her.

 

"Why is it such a big deal? Can't you just train in the afternoon?" Octavia asks, already knowing the answer.

 

"The mornings are the best time, you know that."

 

"But she was first, can't you just let it go?" Octavia asks, she was disappointed to hear the Saturday mornings were booked too, being the Hufflepuff captain herself. But she didn't go on a manhunt to find the Ravenclaw captain to do- god knows what- to her.

 

"Where's Woods?" Clarke barks at a Ravenclaw first year. The boy looks terrified as he points in the general direction of the library. Clarke stalks off, Octavia smiles at the first year before catching up with Clarke.

 

"Do you have to be mean to first years?"

 

"Only when I'm mad."

 

Lexa's sitting at a table in the middle of the library. Clarke steels her face and walks up to her, Octavia stays behind to admire a new collection of Quidditch books.

 

"Woods," Lexa looks up and smiles tightly.

 

"Clarke, hi."

 

"You booked the pitch," Lexa nods.

 

"Gotta start training early," Lexa replies, looking up at Clarke.

 

"How about you give us that training slot, since you know, we're the champions." Clarke says, towering over Lexa.

 

"You'd think the champions wouldn't have to start training early," Lexa answers smugly.

 

Clarke sighs, she's frustrated. She sits down in the chair next to Lexa, accepting the fact that Lexa's not going to give her the training slot.

 

"So you're not giving it to us?" She asks as a last ditch effort.

 

"No."

 

"How come you're not in Slytherin?" Clarke asks, somehow admiring Lexa for being a total pain in the ass.

 

"I guess I'm just more smart than... any of those Slytherin traits," Lexa waves her hand in dismissal.

 

"You can't even name a Slytherin trait, can you?" Clarke grins, "Cunning, ambition, resourcefulness-" Clarke starts listing.

 

"I know what snakes are like, Clarke."

 

"Ouch," Clarke puts a hand over her heart, feigning hurt. Clarke sees a small smile flash across Lexa's face before it disappears without a trace.

 

"We're having a party tonight," Clarke says, mentally hitting herself for even bringing this up, "you should come." Lexa frowns, like she's unsure why she would be invited to a party.

 

"I don't know," Lexa answers hesitantly.

 

"It's going to be fun, I'm sure Raven's coming too," Clarke pushes.

 

"I'll think about it," Lexa settles on, refusing to meet Clarke's eyes.

 

"Cool," Clarke says, before getting up.

 

"Clarke," Lexa says just as Clarke's about to leave. "Your tie is missing."

 

"Lost it," Clarke shrugs and she walks away. As she leaves the library, Octavia jogs up next to her.

 

"And?"

 

"She's not giving us the pitch,"

 

"So what are you going to do?" Octavia asks, unsure of why Clarke is surprisingly calm under all of this.

 

"I invited her to tonight's party,"

 

Octavia laughs, "You were about to kill her just 15 minutes ago,"

 

"She's cute, I can't help it," Clarke grins.

 

* * *

  


 

"Why are you still in your school uniform?" Raven asks when she enters the dorm. Lexa's sitting on her bed, still fully clad in her uniform.

 

"I could ask you the same thing."

 

"I'm getting changed now, for the party," Raven looks Lexa over as she messes around in her suitcase.

 

"Clarke invited me," Lexa mumbles, watching Raven as she shoots up, a look of pure glee on her face.

 

"This means you have to go!" She exclaims.

 

"It doesn't," Lexa insists. She's not planning on going to a party with a bunch of drunk Slytherins.

 

"It does, if you don't, I'll have to hear her whining all night. You're going."

 

Lexa grumbles, but after Raven calls her a bunch of, what Lexa assumes, are muggle insults, she gets up and gets dressed.

 

"A star wars t-shirt?" Raven laughs.

 

"You gave this to me!" Lexa exclaims, looking offended.

 

"I did, but- Never mind, it's fine."

 

They make their way down to the dungeons, it gets colder every step they take.

 

"I fucking hate the dungeons," Raven mumbles, crossing her arms in an effort to stay warm. As they get closer to the Slytherin common room, the music gets louder. Lexa wonders how they're able to throw parties like these, surely the head of house would notice. Then again, Lexa didn't think he would really care if he knew anyway.

 

They stop in front of the door to the common room, there's a note on the door with the password.

 

"You'd think they'd be smarter about putting their password on the door," Lexa says, making Raven chuckle.

 

"Such a Gryffindor thing to do."

 

"Don't tell them that," Lexa laughs. The door swings open and they enter. Immediately they're greeted by even louder music, and a common room full of muggle-clothed wizards and witches. Raven drags Lexa to the back of the room, where a large table is covered in bottles and cups. Raven pours Lexa a drink before pouring one herself.

 

Lexa looks around the room, taking in the groups of people talking, she can't make out who belongs to which house. Some she recognizes, but most of them she doesn't. Usually the uniforms would tell her which house somebody belongs in. Lexa turns around to say something to Raven, but sees Raven being dragged away by the small Hufflepuff girl. Her name is Octavia, Lexa remembers, and she sips from her drink.

 

"You're scaring people away from the drinks," She hears next to her and looks up to see Clarke smiling at her.

 

"Sorry, I didn't mean to block the table," Lexa apologizes.

 

"You're not, you just look kind of intimidating," Clarke says, smile still on her face.

 

"Oh," Lexa feels a heat spread across her face, she only hopes it's dark enough in the common room so Clarke won't notice. Looking at Clarke's face, Lexa knows she has no such luck.

 

"Are you blushing?" Clarke grins.

 

"It's just very warm in here," Lexa tries, and she takes a sip from her drink to buy herself some time.

 

"It is," Clarke nods while she pours herself a drink. "Don't you have any friends?" Clarke asks.

 

"I do," Lexa answers.

 

"Where are they?"

 

"You don't believe me?"

 

"I don't," Clarke teases.

 

"They're right there," Lexa answers, pointing at a group of Ravenclaw students. Clarke raises her eyebrows sceptically, a smirk playing at her lips. "I'll prove it to you," Lexa says, putting her cup down and walking up to the group of Ravenclaws. Clarke watches them greet her with big smiles and even sees some of them hugging her. Clarke sighs, it doesn't look like Lexa's coming back to talk to her any time soon as she's dragged into the group.

 

Clarke pours herself another drink before heading back to her friends.

 

"I can't believe you actually thought that'd be a good idea," Octavia says to Raven. They're sitting on the couch together, Octavia's legs draped over Raven's lap, and Raven's hands dragging along Octavia's shins. Clarke sits down on the chair across from them.

 

"I was just going to check if it was fixed already!"

 

"And if it wasn't, you were going to fix it?" Octavia laughs.

 

"Of course!"

 

"You'd just blow it up again," Clarke laughs, knowing they're talking about Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

 

"Shut up, Griffin. You lost your tie before the start of next week."

 

"She did?" Clarke turns around to find Anya standing behind her. "Shit, then Murphy owes me two galleons," Anya says excitedly before walking away to undoubtedly find Murphy.

 

"Slytherins," Raven shakes her head.

 

"Has Bellamy seen this yet?" Clarke gestures at Raven stroking Octavia's leg.

 

"No, why?" Octavia asks. Clarke thinks for a second she's faking her confusion, but Octavia seems to mean it.

 

"This looks a lot like-" Clarke sees Raven's almost imperceptible headshake so she stops talking. "Never mind."

 

They sit together and talk, once in a while somebody will come up to them to talk to them. Octavia says it's because everybody loves Clarke. Raven says it's because everybody loves her. Clarke knows it's because everybody knows who always manages to sneak in the good stuff. It's her.

 

"I can't believe you lost your tie," Murphy comes up to them, slightly slurring his words. "I had faith in you!" He points at Clarke. "You cost me two galleons, Griffin," he smirks, "you're still hot though, you're forgiven."

 

Murphy almost sits down next to Raven and Octavia, but somebody calls his name from across the room. "Gotta go, duty calls," he smirks again and leaves.

 

A Ravenclaw whose name Clarke forgot comes up to her next, she bends down to whisper in her ear. "Is it true Raven gave you weed? She won't share her stash with us anymore." Clarke looks up at Raven, who shakes her head.

 

"They get weird, Clarke," She warns, but Clarke grins. She'd like to see the Ravenclaws get weird.

 

Clarke pulls a smaller bag than the one Raven gave her from her pocket. She holds it up.

 

"That'll be two galleons." The Ravenclaw grins, and fishes two coins from her pocket. Clarke hands her the bag with a smile.

"Share with your friends!" Clarke calls after her. When she looks back at Raven, Raven shakes her head disapprovingly.

 

"It's a good thing I'm not a prefect," Raven laughs.

 

Octavia gets up and drags Raven to her feet. Raven follows her to where a large group of students is dancing. Clarke smiles at the pair before kicking her feet up on the little salon table.

 

"Clarke," Clarke hears the voice before she sees the girl it belongs to. "They're doing weed, I left." Lexa gestures at the group of Ravenclaws in the corner. Clarke suddenly realises that she gave a bag of weed to one of Lexa's friends, right after she remembers that Lexa is a prefect.

 

"I won't nark," Lexa slurs. She sits down on the salon table, next to Clarke's feet. Clarke takes her feet off the table, and Lexa pulls the table forward so she's closer to Clarke.

 

"You're so hot," Lexa says, after closely examining Clarke's face.

 

"So I've heard," Clarke says, unsure of what to do in this situation, but feeling rather smug.

 

"Who told you?" Lexa asks indignantly, her eyes widening comically.

 

"Murphy," Clarke answers, trying not to smile.

 

"He needs to back off," Lexa hisses before sighing. She puts her hands on Clarke's knees.

 

"How much have you had to drink?"

 

"Not much, just some from that see through stuff, and then some of the pink stuff-" Lexa trails off, looking at the ceiling. "Somebody told me to mix it, and it seemed like a bad idea at first but it tastes so _good_."

 

Clarke rolls her eyes, fucking Ravenclaws. "Okay, let's get you some water," Clarke says as she gets up and takes Lexa's hand. She drags Lexa to the bathroom, snatching a cup from the table as they pass it. Clarke closes the bathroom door behind them, muting the sounds from the party.

 

"Here you go," She hands Lexa the cup of water. Lexa downs it in a matter of seconds, and slams the cup down triumphantly.

 

"Let's go drink more!" Lexa exclaims excitedly. Clarke grabs her arm before she can leave the bathroom.

 

"How about we get some fresh air?" Clarke asks, eyeing Lexa suspiciously. She doesn't know how much more Lexa can take before she pukes, and Clarke doesn't feel like cleaning up anything right now.

 

"Then we'll miss the party," Lexa pouts. Clarke checks her watch and shakes her head.

 

"It's just past midnight, we'll go and then come back and you'll still have plenty of time to party," Lexa nods, and lets Clarke guide her through the horde of dancing and drinking students.

 

They pass the Ravenclaw Clarke gave the weed to earlier, she's sitting on the floor in a circle with other Ravenclaws. None of them are talking but they're playing some sort of game, where one of them acts something out, and then the other would hit that person.

 

"Your friends are weird," Clarke tells Lexa. Lexa nods solemnly.

 

Once they're outside, Lexa sighs. Clarke pulls her towards the stairs.

 

"Where are we going?" Lexa asks, she still follows Clarke though.

 

"To the astronomy tower," Clarke answers, smiling when she hears Lexa gasp.

 

"I love space!"

 

The astronomy tower is a long way up from the dungeons, but Clarke knows several shortcuts, and they're there in ten minutes. They sit down in front of a window, the cold air hitting their faces. Clarke hopes it'll sober Lexa up a bit.

 

"Raven says they sometimes call you party animal Clarke Griffin," Lexa says suddenly, "but you aren't really partying tonight."

 

"That's because if something happens, as a prefect, I'll be responsible." Clarke answers. She only parties hard when the party is at some other house.

 

"I'm not responsible tonight am I?"

 

"It's not your house that's throwing a party," Clarke reminds her, and Lexa nods.

 

They gaze up at the stars for a while.

 

"Are you a pureblood?" Lexa asks suddenly.

 

"No, are you?"

 

"Yes," Lexa nods, before frowning. "But you're not muggle born either right?"

 

Clarke shakes her head, "My dad's a muggle." Lexa nods.

 

"My parents suck," Lexa says, looking away. Clarke takes her hand, opting on not saying anything.

 

They sit like that for a while, gazing at the stars.

 

"Are you feeling better?" Clarke asks, breaking the silence.

"Yeah," Lexa nods. "Thanks, I really liked this." Lexa gets up, and so does Clarke. For a moment, Clarke thinks Lexa is leaning in, but then Lexa turns around.

 

"Come on," Lexa smiles at Clarke when Clarke follows her. They walk back to the dungeons, finding the party still in full swing. The group of Ravenclaws that got Clarke's weed are now running around the room cawing like birds and flapping their arms. Lexa shakes her head when she sees them, but doesn't pay them any further attention. Clarke didn't think Lexa is the kind of prefect to just let her house misbehave, but then again, she wasn't a model prefect either.

 

They find Octavia and Raven still dancing among the others. They make their way back to the couch where they were sitting before, and find Anya and Lincoln lounging on it.

 

"Hi," Lexa greets them and sits down on the chair Clarke was sitting on before.

 

"Have you seen Bellamy anywhere?" Clarke asks them. Lincoln shrugs and Anya grins.

 

"He's helping Murphy puking into the toilet," Lincoln snorts, before nodding to Lexa.

 

"You didn't drink too much?" He asks, and Lexa shakes her head. "I don't believe you," Lincoln laughs.

 

"Remember that time you-" Anya starts.

 

"We're not talking about that," Lexa glares at Anya, who raises her hands in defence.

 

Clarke sits down on the armrest of the chair Lexa's sitting in. "So how do you know each other so well?" Clarke asks, she wonders how Lexa managed to strike up such a friendship with the head boy from Gryffindor and the head girl from Slytherin.

 

"Anya's my sister," Lexa says, and Clarke remembers Anya telling her about that, "and Lincoln's my cousin." Clarke nods, getting it now.

 

"Clarke!" Clarke looks up to find Bellamy beckoning her. "I can't get Murphy to his dorm, something about an anti-Gryffindor charm."

 

"I'll be right back," Clarke says to Lexa as she gets up and follows Bellamy.

 

Lexa stays in the chair, even when Anya and Lincoln disappear to join the party, even when the room starts to clear out as students go back to their own houses or to bed.

 

"Lexa come on," Raven says, seemingly appearing from out of nowhere, "Everybody's leaving or has already left, let's go."

 

"She said she'd be right back," Lexa insists.

 

"Why don't you go check on her, and then we can _go_ ," Raven draws out the last word. Even Octavia had left with a bunch of the other Hufflepuffs, she was ready to go home and _sleep._

 

"Fine," Lexa gets up and starts walking towards the stairs, but she's halted by Clarke coming down the stairs.

 

"Sorry!" Clarke stops right in front of her. "Murphy started puking again and Bellamy is fucking useless when it comes to cleaning charms." Clarke looks genuinely sorry and Lexa smiles at her.

 

"It's fine, we were just about to leave," Lexa gestures back at Raven, "She wants to go."

 

Clarke nods, "I'll see you at the pitch tomorrow then," she puts her hand on Lexa's shoulder, looking like she's thinking something over, but then settles on a smile.

 

"See you tomorrow," Lexa says, but neither of them move.

 

"You can be gay together later! I wanna _go_."

 

Clarke laughs and takes her hand off of Lexa's shoulder. Lexa smiles at her before turning around.

 

"Finally," Raven sighs and grabs Lexa's hand, almost dragging her out of the common room and through the dungeons. All the way back to the Ravenclaw tower, Raven goes on and on about the party. Only when they're in bed and the lights are out does Raven mention Clarke.

 

"That was some gay tension between you and Clarke."

 

"You're one to talk."

 

"Shut it, Woods."

 

* * *

  


 

"Pass faster! Pass it!" Clarke hears Lexa yelling when she walks onto the pitch. She's on her broom and hovering a few metres above ground, watching her team pass the quaffle back and forth.

 

"You're too slow!" Clarke sees Lexa sigh and shake her head when her team passes the quaffle again. Lexa sees Clarke from across the pitch, and tips her broom forward, landing next to Clarke.

 

"Hi," Clarke smiles.

 

"Hi," Lexa answers, looking agitated.

 

"It's not going well?"

 

"They're shit," Lexa whispers, catching Clarke's eye. She thinks Clarke's going to offer her words of comfort, before a grin spreads across Clarke's face.

 

"Good, then we'll win even easier."

 

 "Dick," Lexa mumbles before smiling. Lexa blows the whistle she has dangling on a cord from her neck, and her team lands around her.

 

"No offense, but you all sucked. Next week, I want to see you throw a lot faster, practice by playing catch with each other or something. Practice is over," Lexa's voice is stern as she speaks to her team, but not one of them dares to say anything. Even though most of them look annoyed by how Lexa speaks to them.

 

The team leaves to get dressed, but Lexa stays with Clarke.

 

"They listen to you."

 

"Of course they do, I'm the captain," Lexa shrugs. Clarke likes the way the corner of Lexa's mouth curls up when she gets cocky.

 

"Sure," Clarke says, watching Lexa as she fidgets with her hands. Clarke notices her team huddling together a little to her right. "I have to go, see you around!" Lexa waves at Clarke as she jogs over to her team.

 

* * *

  


 

They don't talk again until Wednesday, they share some classes together, but they never sit next to each other. Clarke greets Lexa in the hallway, and Lexa greets Clarke when she comes over to talk to Raven, but Clarke and Lexa don't really talk.

 

On Wednesday afternoon, Lexa's sitting in the library, by herself. She flips through a large book she has in front of her, and scribbles something on a piece of parchment every once in a while. She's so focused she doesn't notice somebody sliding into the chair next to her.

 

"Hi."

 

Lexa startles before looking to her left, she's met with piercing blue eyes and a smug smile.

 

"Don't do that," Lexa breathes.

 

"Bad conscience?" Clarke laughs, looking over Lexa's work. Lexa turns back to her book.

 

"Why do you write with those pens?" Clarke asks, nodding at the pen in Lexa's hand.

 

"I prefer them over quills," Lexa answers simply, "they draw an even line," she adds when Clarke's eyebrows raise.

 

Lexa continues to write down little notes, and Clarke watches her intently. She leans the side of her head on the palm over her hand, and watches Lexa's face move as she concentrates on writing.

 

"Don't you have work to do?" Lexa sighs after five minutes.

 

"Not really."

 

"Why are you here then?"

 

"I like watching you work," Clarke shrugs.

 

"It's distracting," Lexa mumbles, before turning her attention back to her work.

 

Clarke stands up, slinging her bag over one shoulder.

 

"Where are you going?" Lexa asks, suddenly regretting what she said.

 

"I'm going to be distracting somewhere else," Clarke answers. For a moment Lexa thinks Clarke is hurt, but then she grins before walking away.

 

* * *

  


 

"That's flirting," Raven tells Lexa later that evening when they're in the common room.

 

"It's not," Lexa insists. Raven throws her feet up on the couch, eyeing Lexa.

 

"I know when Clarke's flirting, she was definitely flirting with you." Lexa just shakes her head, she knows what flirting looks like too, and that's not what it looks like. As if being able to read her mind, Raven sighs.

 

"People flirt with you all the time, and you never notice." Raven smugly crosses her arms when Lexa doesn't reply.

 

* * *

  


  


The week after, when Lexa walks into the library, she sees Clarke sitting in the spot Lexa usually sits in.

 

"What are you doing?" Lexa asks, stopping next to Clarke.

 

"Studying," Clarke replies simply.

 

"I never see you in here, studying," Lexa sits down next to Clarke. Clarke laughs.

 

"They were playing spin the bottle in the common room." Lexa nods thoughtfully.

 

"That seems like a pretty good excuse," Clarke nods, and they both turn their attention to their homework. Being in the sixth year, they have a ton of homework and studying they have to do.

 

At the end of the afternoon, when Clarke gets up, Lexa grabs her arm, stopping her.

 

"Are you coming to the party this weekend?" She asks, slightly scared Clarke might say no. Clarke nods enthusiastically.

 

"Of course!"

 

Clarke waves at Lexa as she leaves the library, leaving Lexa feeling oddly happy.

 

* * *

  


 

"Are you coming to the party this weekend?"

 

Octavia shrugs, leaning against the window sill. She and Raven are sitting in a windowsill, looking out over to school grounds. "Please?" Raven asks. She watches the light of the setting sun frame Octavia's face.

 

"Okay, but only so I can spend more time with you," Octavia relents. She doesn't care much for parties, only dancing and seeing her friends is why she goes to them.

 

"We'll dance all night," Raven smiles. They watch the sunset together, until there's only a thin line of pink left just above the horizon.

 

"Rave?"

 

"Yeah?"

 

"What are we doing?" Octavia asks, not breaking her gaze from Raven's.

 

"Hanging out," Raven answers, she doesn't get what Octavia means.

 

"Just hanging out?"

 

"I really like-" Raven trails off. She can't bring herself to finish the sentence.

 

"Me too," Octavia nods. She knows what Raven wants to say but can't, she knows they need more time. It's only the first month back at school anyway.

 

"We'll figure it out," Octavia whispers, nudging Raven's foot with her own, earning a small smile from Raven.

 

* * *

  


 

Ravenclaw parties have a reputation. Not for being the largest, loudest parties, those are reserved for the Gryffindors. Not for being the most fun, with the most damage, those are reserved for the few parties the Hufflepuffs throw. Those also tend to be the parties with the most first, second and third year students present. Nor do Ravenclaw parties have the reputation for being the parties that are thrown most often, that reputation belongs to the Slytherins.

 

Ravenclaw parties, are simply the best.

 

At first, nobody in Ravenclaw house felt the need to selectively invite people. But after various incidents, it simply became necessary. So every Ravenclaw student from year four or up, is allowed to invite two students from different houses. The younger students are only allowed to attend if they're from Ravenclaw house, but they're not allowed to invite anyone.

 

Raven, always invites Octavia, who then asks her to invite Bellamy. Lexa, almost never invites anyone, but she invited Clarke this time.

 

The reason Ravenclaw parties are the best, rests alone on the fact that they're able to get away with the most. They're able to sneak in the most booze, produce the most music without being found out, and somehow never get caught with anything. Some would say it's because of them being clever, others would say it's because their head of house is clueless. Either way, everyone agrees that it is impressive.

 

Friday rolls around, and everyone is talking about the party. The ones that are invited are excited, the ones that aren't are bitterly planning to sneak in. Raven is in charge of making sure nobody gets in uninvited.

 

"I just listen to people's methods, and then come up with a way to make sure that method won't work," Raven explains to Octavia that afternoon in the Ravenclaw common room.

 

"It sounds so easy when you say it like that," Octavia laughs.

 

"You should really stop letting people from other houses into our common room," Lexa says from behind Raven.

 

"Nice to see you again, Lexa," Octavia smiles from the couch. The common room is nearly empty, save for some first years playing chess in the corner.

 

"Hi," Lexa greets her.

 

"She's going to be here tonight anyway," Raven shrugs. Lexa pats her on her shoulder.

 

"Keep making up excuses for sneaking the enemy into our camp."

 

"You have to quit making everything about quidditch," Raven scoffs.

 

"Isn't everything about quidditch?" Lexa asks before walking away, she can't be bothered with Octavia and Raven acting like they aren't dating.

 

"She gets me," Octavia says, laughing when Raven looks offended.

 

* * *

  


 

The party is loud, but Clarke doesn't notice until she's inside the common room. To the side, there's a huge table completely covered in bottles, they have a lot more than they ever had at a Slytherin party. She spots Raven almost immediately.

 

"How did you get the door to open only for those invited?"

 

"Magic," Raven fake whispers.

 

Clarke shakes her head and makes her way to the drinks table. She joins Octavia and Raven dancing. At around 12 Octavia and Raven disappear, leaving Clarke alone. She moves away from the horde of dancing teenagers, and finds Bellamy talking to Lincoln on a couch. She flops down next to them, and Bellamy ruffles her hair.

 

"How much did you drink, princess?"

 

"I feel great," Clarke answers, grinning. She doesn't notice Bellamy shooting Lincoln a look, making Lincoln laugh.

 

"So, where's Lexa?" Clarke asks Lincoln. He points his thumb over his shoulder. Lexa's standing in front of a window, talking to some girl Clarke has never seen before.

 

"Who's that?" She asks, glaring at the girl.

 

"That's Madison, she's a Ravenclaw," Bellamy answers. Clarke watches Lexa and Madison talk, watches as Madison puts her hand on Lexa's arm, watches as Madison laughs at something Lexa says and steps closer.

 

Clarke gets up, and walks over to Lexa and Madison. Lexa spots her over Madison's shoulder and smiles at her widely.

 

"Hi," Lexa greets her, ignoring whatever Madison just said to her.

 

"Hey," Clarke smiles at Lexa, and snakes her arm around Lexa's waist. She doesn't notice Lexa's cheeks turning red, because she's glaring at Madison.

 

"Who are you?" She asks, hoping her glare is enough to scare her away. It works, the girl mutters something about her name and her house before she disappears. Clarke looks back at Lexa smugly, only now noticing Lexa's red cheeks.

 

"You're blushing!" Clarke exclaims.

 

"You have your hand on my-" Slowly Clarke removes her hand from Lexa's waist.

 

"She was hogging you," Clarke shrugs, making Lexa chuckle.

 

"How much did you drink?" Lexa asks Clarke.

 

"I don't really remember," Clarke answers, Lexa laughs. Clarke leans against the window next to Lexa. They talk for a while, Clarke's drink being constantly refilled by Murphy, who seems to sense whenever Clarke's cup is empty, and comes by. He tries refilling Lexa's cup, but she doesn't let him refill it as often as Clarke.

 

At around midnight, Murphy yells it's time to spin the bottle. Octavia and Raven are the first to sit next to Murphy in a circle. Most of the other students ignore what's happening and continue whatever they're doing. Bellamy and Lincoln join, but only when Murphy calls them chickens for not playing.

 

Clarke is ready to get up and sit with them, but Lexa grabs her arm, and Clarke changes her mind when she looks at Lexa's face. But when Raven and Octavia start yelling at them, telling them to join, Clarke goes to sit with them anyway, Lexa following her closely.

 

They're all pretty intoxicated, grinning at each other as Murphy spins the bottle. He laughs when it lands on Bellamy. Bellamy sighs, but moves forward anyway, and quickly pecks Murphy on the lips. Raven whoops before spinning the bottle.

 

The bottle lands on Lincoln, Clarke pretends not to notice Octavia's grimace as Raven grins and leans forward, gladly kissing Lincoln. Raven sits back down with a smug grin on her face. Octavia shakes her head almost imperceptibly. She clears her throat before spinning the bottle. Around them, the other party go-ers don't seem to notice the game that's going on in the corner of the common room.

 

Murphy laughs loudly when the bottle lands on Bellamy. Octavia kisses Bellamy on his cheek, earning a loud sigh from Murphy.

 

"Boooring."

 

"Shut up, Murphy," Bellamy says. Murphy blows him a kiss in response.

 

Clarke spins the bottle, it stops on Raven. Raven grins widely as Clarke crawls over. Lexa's eyes widen as Clarke and Raven actually kiss, instead of the other who just pecked, or kissed with mouths closed. Lexa's sure she sees Raven's tongue swipe over Clarke's lower lip. When they pull away from each other, Murphy's smirking, Lincoln coughs awkwardly, and Bellamy eyes Octavia. Lexa looks at Octavia, but only sees Octavia close her eyes and inhale deeply before opening her eyes and exhaling.

 

Clarke settles back down, smile disappearing from her face when she sees everybody stare at her.

 

"What? This isn't the first time Raven and I play spin the bottle together." That only makes Murphy snort, he motions to Lexa to spin the bottle.

 

She does, but the bottle lands on herself. She looks up, raising her eyebrows.

 

"According to the official spin the bottle rules that I just made up, you're supposed to kiss the person to your left." Raven grins.

 

Lexa's eyes widen comically when she realises who's sitting to her left. She looks over to Clarke, who just smiles at her expectantly. Clarke doesn't think Lexa'll actually kiss her, by the way she's looking at her.

 

Then Lexa shifts, so she's facing Clarke. She grabs Clarke's chin with her hand, and kisses her. Her lips part, and so do Clarke's, her tongue slips into Lexa's mouth. Clarke's hands move to Lexa's neck, trying to get her closer to her. Lexa's hands move to her waist, but halt abruptly when the sound of someone clearing their voice breaks them apart.

 

They look up to see several smirking faces, and Lincoln looking at the floor awkwardly. Raven starts clapping, but is stopped by Octavia hitting her.

 

Bellamy coughs before spinning the bottle, it lands on himself and he quickly pecks Lexa on the cheek. Then Lincoln spins and it lands on Murphy, Murphy grins and pecks Lincoln on the mouth.

 

"I'm bored now," Raven says as she gets up, Octavia gets up after her and follows her.

 

"Too many guys here for my liking," Bellamy grins and leaves. Lincoln follows him, but ruffles Lexa's hair before he walks off.

 

Murphy throws his hands up exasperated. Then he grins at Clarke and Lexa. "Ladies?"

 

"No thanks," Lexa deadpans, getting up while grabbing Clarke's hand. Clarke gladly follows her back to the window they were standing before the whole ordeal.

 

"I'm going to get a drink," Clarke announces, "Want some?"

 

"Please."

 

Clarke returns with two drinks, stronger than their previous ones, and downs hers quickly. Lexa stares at her in amazement, only taking a small sip, and grimacing at the taste.

 

"Care to dance?" Clarke asks smiling.

 

"I don't dance," Lexa replies, "jesus, this is strong."

 

"Drink up, then we can dance," Clarke smirks. Lexa shakes her head, but finishes her drink, grimacing after every sip. When Clarke makes Lexa laugh over a comment on Raven's jealous face, she drags Lexa over to where the others are dancing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up straight after the last chapter. Clarke and Lexa hang out some more, Raven and OCtavia exhibit suspicious behaviour, there's a hogsmeade trip and two quidditch matches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yay final chapter!! i've also decided that in this au Dobby is alive so there's that. I hope you enjoy!

The next morning, Lexa wakes up with a pounding headache. She vaguely remembers Clarke putting cup after cup in her hand, and of course she drank all of them. She groans as she rolls out of bed. She really doesn't feel like going to Quidditch practice but she has to, being the team captain.

She wakes Raven up with her stumbling, trying to find her gear.

 "Quiet the fuck down," Raven groans, burying her head into her pillow.

 "Sorry," Lexa hisses as she makes her way out of their dorm room. Maybe Clarke will be at the pitch, Lexa thinks wistfully as her head pounds.

 

* * *

 

 Clarke doesn't show.

 Practice was great, considering the fact that half of the team was hung over, and Lexa barely paid attention to the fact the beaters were fucking around. But she doesn't feel like she usually does after a great practice, and she blames Clarke.

 The entire Slytherin team was waiting for Clarke when Lexa and her team finished practice. Lexa waited at the edge of the pitch, she waited for atleast 15 minutes, until the Slytherin team started practice without their captain.

 Lexa decided to leave after that.

 When she gets back to the Ravenclaw eagle, Octavia is waiting in front of it. She's dressed in sports clothes.  

 "Hi," Lexa says. "Can't get in?"

 Octavia raises her eyebrows at her. "I can," she snaps. "I just don't want to be dubbed enemy of Ravenclaw by sneaking in." Lexa nods. The only way to really enter another house's common room is if one of the housemembers lets you in. You can't just sneak in. Especially not after some Gryffindors snuck into Ravenclaw house to play pranks. They'll never make that mistake again, that's for sure.

Lexa guides Octavia into the common room, and then to their dorm. When they get there, Raven is still in bed. Octavia sighs and strides up to Raven's bed, throws off the covers and pulls the pillow out from under Raven's head.

"Get up, we're going running."

"No." Raven grumbles, not even opening her eyes.

"You'll feel better, come on," Octavia reasons.

Lexa watches the exchange curiously, she knows Raven and Octavia look after each other and that they're basically a couple but-

"I don't want to," Raven whines. Octavia huffs, and hits Raven over the head with the pillow she pulled from under her. Raven groans.

"Get up or I'll hit you again." Slowly, Raven gets up, and starts looking for her sports clothes.

"You're good," Lexa comments as she watches Raven get dressed. 

"Thanks," Octavia grins, "Raven's a really good listener."

 "Fuck you," Raven hisses.

 When they leave, Lexa gathers het bathroom supplies and leaves for the prefect bathroom.

 

* * *

 

She doesn't see Lexa the rest of the weekend.

Clarke knows it's partially her own fault, showing up to practice 30 minutes late, but it's not her fault that when she meets up with Raven and Octavia on Sunday, Lexa's not there. Raven insisted that she invited Lexa, but that Lexa had mumbled something about catching up on homework. Which Clarke knows is bullshit, since Lexa does all her homework during the week. In the library. Clarke knows this because she- it's not like she spies or stalks Lexa. She just conveniently happens to be in the same places Lexa is.

So she ends up practically third-wheeling all Sunday afternoon. Raven and Octavia try including Clarke, but most of their inside jokes don't involve Clarke. She leaves early, and ends up sketching in the astronomy tower the rest of the day.

 

* * *

 

"Clarke asked about you," Raven says when she flops down on her bed.

"What did she say?" Lexa asks, dropping her book and sitting up.

"She asked where you were, then she ended up leaving early."

"Didn't she have fun or something?" Lexa laughs nervously.

"I mean, Octavia and I usually forget about other people when we're together."

"Maybe you should look into that," Lexa suggest, picking her book back up and missing the glare Raven shoots at her. Lexa spends the rest of her night thinking about Clarke.

 

* * *

 

Clarke sits down next to Murphy in the common room. She glares at Murphy when he doesn't look up. She sighs loudly, trying to get his attention, but he doesn't so much as glance at her. She sighs again, but when it doesn't elicit a reaction, she hits Murphy on his shoulder.

He looks at her, feigning surprise. "I didn't see you there, princess. What's up?"

Clarke sighs again, "I was going to hang out with O, Rae and Lexa, but Lexa didn't show."

"Is she dead or something?" Murphy raises his eyebrows, "why wouldn't she want to hang out with you?"

Clarke raises her eyebrows at him, not breaking eye contact until he nods slowly. "You think it's because of the party."

"About what happened at the party," Clarke corrects him.

"She kissed you. She can't be mad at you," Murphy places his hand on Clarke's arm, "It'll be fine."

Clarke shakes her head, but doesn't say anything. Murphy shrugs and gets up. Clarke spends the rest of her night thinking about Lexa.

* * *

 

Clarke doesn't have a lot of classes together with Lexa, so she doesn't see Lexa in class on Monday. She looks for Lexa during lunch, but she's not sitting with Raven and Octavia at the Hufflepuff table. She's not sitting with Lincoln or Anya either. Clarke scans the entire Ravenclaw table, but still she doesn't see Lexa.

Bitterly, Clarke finishes her lunch and decides to check the library. The only thing she finds in the library are Ravenclaws making out behind the shelves.

Clarke runs into Raven on her way out of the library.

"What are you doing here?"

"This is my school?" Raven answers, sarcastically.

"Have you seen Lexa?" Clarke sighs.

"Not since our last class together this morning."

"What the fuck," Clarke hisses before walking off, leaving Raven slightly confused.

Raven shrugs, before walking into the library, finding Octavia behind a shelf.

"Hi," Octavia grins as she puts her hands around Raven's neck. Raven places her hands on Octavia's waist.

"Hi," Raven answers before lazily kissing Octavia.

"I ran into Clarke on the way here," Raven says when they break apart. "She doesn't know why I'm here though," she adds quickly when Octavia almost pulls away. Octavia smiles and kisses Raven. Raven almost forgets to notice the sinking feeling in her stomach at the way Octavia's expression changed when she mentioned running into Clarke.

* * *

 

After her last class, Clarke makes her way up to the astronomy tower. She sits down in the window sill and starts sketching the edge of the forest.

In a matter of seconds, Clarke is completely focused, she doesn't hear someone coming up the stairs. She startles when she hears her name, and drops her pencil. She swears loudly as she watches it drop on the ground.

"Shit, sorry." Clarke turns around, finally noticing the person standing behind her.

"I've been looking for you all day," Clarke says, getting up.

"I know," Lexa answers simply.

"You know? Do you mean you were hiding from me?" Clarke feels anger building up in her chest. She glares at Lexa.

"No," Lexa assures her.

Clarke's glare softens. "Should we talk about it?" Clarke asks.

"We should- it was a party, there was alcohol, we should just-" Lexa struggles.

"Go on like we were?"

"Yeah, " Lexa smiles. She pulls out her wand and walks to the window, turning around to hand Clarke her pencil.

"Thanks," Clarke mutters.

"No problem," Lexa smiles before walking off, she glances back at Clarke before descending the stairs. Clarke waits until the sound of Lexa descending the stairs grows so faint she can't hear it anymore, before going back to drawing.

 

* * *

 

"Good afternoon," Lexa greets as Clarke slides into the chair next to her. The library is completely deserted, save for some overeager Ravenclaw first-years. And Lexa of course.

"Hi," Clarke pulls a textbook out from her bag, opens it, and begins to take notes.

"What are you doing?" Lexa asks, slightly confused as to why Clarke is in the library in the first place.

"Studying," Clarke answers simply. Lexa narrows her eyes at her, but doesn't say anything else. They sit together and study in silence for a while until a loud sigh from Lexa breaks Clarke's concentration.

"What's up?"

"I just don't get any of this," Lexa gestures at her arithmancy book. She leans her chin on her hand and huffs frustratedly.

Clarke glances at the book and recognizes the work, she'd finished it last week. She eyes Lexa, who's still staring at her book like she's never seen anything more complicated.

"It's impossible," Lexa huffs. Clarke thinks she looks adorable.

"It's not," Clarke answers, "Here." Clarke writes something down on Lexa's paper, showing her how to do the exercise. Slowly, understanding spreads over Lexa's face.

"Thanks," Lexa mumbles, but she smiles brightly at Clarke.

When Lexa gets up to leave, she quickly pecks Clarke on her cheek and mumbles another thanks.

 

* * *

 

"So I'll see you in the library after class?" Clarke asks Lexa as they put their books in their bags. Lexa nods and walks off to her next class. She hears hurried footsteps behind her and turns around to find Raven panting behind her.

"Hi," Lexa greets her.

"You're seeing Griffin in the library after class?"

"You heard that," Lexa nods.

"Yeah, is it like a date?" Raven wiggles her eyebrows.

"It's not."

"Sure it isn't, you've been spending an awful lot of time in the library together," Raven teases.

"Only the past week," Lexa shrugs, then narrowing her eyes at Raven.

"Don't hook up in the library, awfully dusty," Raven grins.

"You would know," Lexa retorts.

"What are you talking about?"

"You're just scared that Clarke and I'll run into you and Octavia doing Merlin-knows-what behind the bookshelves," Lexa grins.

"You- how?"

"Magic," Lexa whispers before walking off, chuckling.

 

* * *

 

Raven's draped herself over a couch in the Hufflepuff common room, Octavia's sitting in the chair across from her. The common room is empty, most of the Hufflepuffs are outside, enjoying one of the last warm days of the year.

"This colour really is horrible," Raven comments, slapping the couch.

"What do you mean we can't go to the library anymore?" Octavia asks, ignoring Raven's remark.

"Clarke and Lexa are studying there now, almost every day after class," Raven sighs.

"They need help," Octavia laughs nervously.

"You do know what this means right?" Raven sits up. Octavia doesn't answer, just stares at the door, until it opens and Bellamy walks in.

"So much yellow," Bellamy groans as he walks up to the couch.

"What are you doing here?" Octavia asks.

"Inviting you two to the Gryffindor party this Friday." 

"Thanks, go invite Clarke and Lexa, bye." Octavia gets up, and pushes Bellamy towards the door. She shuts the door behind him and turns back around to Raven.

"We'll figure something out, Rave." She says, plopping down on the couch next to Raven.

* * *

 

"You're inviting me?" Lexa asks incredulously as Bellamy stands awkwardly in front of her.

"Yeah," he answers, rubbing his neck. "You're friends with Clarke right?" When Lexa nods, he smiles. "So you're invited." Lexa watches him leave the Ravenclaw table, curiously eyeing his outfit.

Raven plops down next to her, excitedly grabbing a piece of toast.

"What are you so chipper about?" Lexa asks.

"I was thinking, what if I join the Quidditch team?"  Raven asks, wide smile on her face.

"You can play?"

"Ouch." Raven places a hand over her chest and gasps, before grinning. "Octavia's been teaching me." Lexa rolls her eyes, because _of course._

"I need a new keeper anyway," Lexa says thoughtfully.

"Is that a yes?"

"You'll have to try-out with the others first," Lexa warns, but Raven grins.

"You might as well give me the spot now, Captain." Lexa smiles as Raven gets up to walk over to Octavia at the Hufflepuff table. "Wait, when is that?" Raven turns around.

"Friday morning,"

"Before class? Motherfucker." Lexa wrinkles her nose at the unknown expression, but smiles as Raven skips away.

* * *

 

It's an especially cold morning, Lexa realises as she walks out on the pitch. She's wearing gloves, so she's not going to be as cold as Raven.  Raven had insisted she didn't need gloves because they were for "pussies". Raven had taken the time to explain that expression, but Lexa doesn't see what cats or female genitalia have to do with wearing gloves.  

Lexa lines up the people contending for the keeper spot, the only spot Lexa needs to fill. Lexa pretends not be disappointed when only three people show up. Raven, some second year who probably hasn't flown a broom outside of flying class in the first year, and a pimply fourth year.

"Okay, so first you're all going to take turns being keeper, while Gus shoots the quaffle at you. We're going to do that three times, to rule out chance. Understood?" They nod, Raven looking more smug than ever. 

Lexa gets on her broom to get a better view point, watching as the second year misses quaffle after quaffle.

"Next!" She yells, saving the kid from any more embarrassment. Shee doesn't seem to be giving up though, she simply flies her broom next to Raven, waiting for her next turn.

"Measly turnout, Woods."

"You're not supposed to be here, Clarke," Lexa answers, but fails to hide her smile.

"When has that ever stopped me," Clarke grins. They watch as the fourth year catches some quaffles but misses too many for Lexa's liking.

"Next!" She yells, and watches at Raven flies to the posts, still with a smug look on her face.

"This is going to be good," Clarke mumbles.

"You've seen her play?"

"I've seen Octavia play," Clarke answers, by way of explanation.

Raven stops most of the attempts Gus makes, except one.

"Okay! Get over here!" Lexa yells. They come flying over and line up in front of her.

"I've decided that only Raven is going to try again, because I doubt the two of you can do a better job than what you just did." Lexa states. She watches the fourth year's face get red.

"That's favouritism," he exclaims.

"It's not, I don't even like Raven." Lexa answers, and Raven grins.

"You only know _her_ name," the fourth year sputters.

"I've been sharing a dorm room with her for six years," Lexa states calmly. The fourth year narrows his eyes at Clarke.

"What's the Slytherin captain doing here?"

"That's really none of your business, get off my pitch."

"It's not really -" Lexa glares at him, causing the boy to stop talking and he leaves, muttering and grumbling.

"Gus, can you give it all you have?" Gus nods and he and Raven get back to it.

The second year looks disappointedly at the goal posts.

"Hey kid," Lexa says, she looks up to Lexa, her eyes looking suspiciously moist. "You're pretty fast, do you want to see how fast you can catch the snitch?" The girl's eyes widen, and she nods. Lexa pulls the snitch from her pocket, holding it out and watching closely as it unfolds its wings.

"Ready?" Lexa asks, the girl smiles and nods excitedly. Lexa releases the snitch, the girl watches it twist around above her head, before it flies away, and she sprints off after it. Lexa watches her, smiling. She feels Clarke watch her and when she looks over, Clarke is grinning at her.

"What?"

"That was really sweet of you."

"It's not, I can't offer her a spot," Lexa answers, suddenly feeling guilty. She might've gotten that kid's hopes up.

"It doesn't matter, did you see her face when you got out the snitch?" Clarke smiles as she watches the girl zoom around the pitch. "You made that girl's day, Lex." Lexa's breath hitches when Clarke calls her 'Lex' Clarke seems to realise what she said too, judging by the look on her face.

"Is that okay?" Clarke asks hesistantly. Lexa nods. "I like it." Clarke smiles at her and they watch as Raven catches the last quaffle thrown at her. Raven and Gus fly down, grinning at Lexa.

"She caught them all," Gus grins as Lexa eyes Raven's smug face.

"You're on the team," Lexa says, rolling her eyes as Raven highfives Gus. "We practice every Saturday morning, be on the pitch at 6."

"Six?" Raven exclaims, smile falling from her face.

"Better thank your girlfriend," Lexa laughs.

"She's not my- whatever." Raven and Gus leave together, talking excitedly.

Clarke stays with Lexa, watching the second year come flying back to them, triumphantly holding the snitch.

"Good job!" Lexa smiles at the girl, who beams back at her. "You should definitely come by to the seeker try-outs next year." The girl's face falls slightly. "But if I need to kick my seeker off the team, I'll definitely give the spot to you," Lexa adds. The girl smiles widely as she hands the snitch back to Lexa, and she leaves the pitch.

"That was adorable," Clarke comments as she and Lexa land and walk off the pitch.

"Yeah, she was pretty cute."

"I wasn't talking about her," Clarke grins as Lexa's face flushes. "You're coming to the party tonight right?" Clarke asks as they make their way up to their arithmancy class.

"Yeah, Bellamy invited me," Lexa asks, still confused by the fact she got an invitation.

"Technically, everybody from fourth year and up is invited," Clarke mentions, "but only the important people get personal invitations." She quickly adds.

Lexa frowns when Clarke sits next to her in the front. Clarke usually sits in the back, Lexa used to think Clarke didn't pay much attention in class, but the fact that Clarke was able to help her do her homework tells her differently.

"We're friends," Clarke says simply when she sees Lexa frown. Lexa nods and smiles.

 

* * *

"You want to be more than friends," Raven teases from Lexa's bed, where she's sprawled out, eyeing Lexa as Lexa sifts through her trunk to find an outfit for the night.

"It doesn't matter what I want," Lexa answers, refusing to look at Raven.

"It does, what you want matters."

"Maybe you should listen to your own advice," Lexa snaps. She regrets it immediately  when she looks up to see Raven grimacing. "Raven, I-"

"You really shouldn't talk about things you have no idea about," Raven retorts. Getting off of the bed. Lexa knows she'd be better off not replying, but Raven's words strike a chord.

"That's a bit hypocritical, don't you think?" She nearly yells. Raven glares at her.

"This is not the same situation!" Raven yells at her, before storming off and slamming the dormitory door behind her. Lexa exhales shakily and flops down on her bed. She's never really had a fight with Raven before.

 

* * *

 

Clarke's waiting in front of the eagle when Lexa leaves the common room. They walk to Gryffindor tower together, Clarke quickly notices something is wrong but when she asks, Lexa dismisses it.

"Seriously, Lex." Clarke sighs, stopping Lexa half way up the stairs to Gryffindor tower.

"I had a fight with Raven," Lexa blurts out, averting her eyes from Clarke's steady gaze. Clarke's gaze softens, and she grabs Lexa's hand.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not right now," Lexa answers. Clarke nods, and they make their way up the stairs. They're greeted by the Fat Lady portrait, who takes one look at them before sighing and swinging open, mumbling something about stupid teenagers and their stupid parties. They enter the common room to find only a handful of people there and music playing softly.

"I thought this was going to be a party," Clarke grumbles, she quickly locates Bellamy and drags Lexa over to him.

"What is this shit?" She asks Bellamy, who only smiles.

"Don't worry Princess, we're still waiting for the rest." He walks off. Clarke rolls her eyes at Lexa, and they sit down on a couch next to Lincoln. It doesn't take long for the common room to fill up completely, and the music to get louder.

Lexa spots Raven dancing with Octavia, she gets up and walks over to the table with drinks. She pours herself and Clarke one, but when she turns to head back to the couch, Clarke is standing behind her, wordlessly taking the cup from her.

"Want to do shots?" Clarke asks her, Lexa barely has time to nod before Murphy shouts. "Shots!" A group gathers around the table, and they take multiple shots. Lexa feels her head get lighter, and the room starts spinning. She wants to take more, but Clarke stops her.

"Better take a break," she slurs, guiding Lexa over to the couch and plopping down next to Lincoln and Bellamy. They're in some sort of conversation, but Lexa doesn't care.

"Why do you never wear your robes?" She asks Bellamy, who only laughs.

"They're annoying, why do you never wear your cardigan?" Bellamy fires back. Lexa wrinkles her nose.

"It's ugly." Bellamy nods and smiles, and goes back to his conversation with Lincoln. Lexa turns towards Clarke, who's pressed against her side. The couch isn't big enough to comfortably seat four of them, so Clarke is practically sitting on Lexa's lap.

"Clarke," Lexa says, snapping Clarke out of her daze.

"Yeah?"

"What does 'motherfucker' mean?" Clarke chuckles and puts her hand on Lexa's thigh, a warm sensation spreads from where Clarke's hand rests, which Lexa blames on the alcohol.

"Literally what you think it means," Clarke answers, giggling when Lexa furrows her eyebrows. 

"But, I don't-"

"It's just an expression," Clarke explains, Lexa nods carefully.

"So it's like, when I say that you're really hot, I don't mean temperature wise?" Lexa asks, using another expression she'd learned from some of her muggleborn friends.

"Yes," Clarke laughs. "You're calling me hot?"

"I'm simply stating a fact, Clarke," Lexa shrugs. Clarke smiles at her and throws her legs over Lexa's lap. She almost kicks Lincoln, and quickly exclaims an apology as she tries move her legs back, but Lincoln grabs them and keeps them in place.

"Don't. I'm going patrolling anyway." He gets up and finds Anya in the crowd, they leave the common room together. Lexa gasps loudly.

"What?" Clarke asks as Lexa places her hands on Clarke's knees.

"We're prefects," Lexa answers. Clarke furrows her eyebrows, not getting the point Lexa's trying to make. "We haven't patrolled all year, Clarke," Lexa whispers.  Clarke's eyes widen and she laughs.

"You haven't patrolled all year?" Bellamy asks.

"Like you have," Clarke says.

"I have, actually. I can't believe they let you two be prefects." He shakes his head, "I expected better from you Lexa." Lexa glares at him. 

"You try taking seven N.E.W.T classes and being Quidditch captain and not forgetting to patrol once in a while."

Bellamy raises his eyebrows in amazement, he doesn't say anything when he gets up to talk to Murphy.

"Do you want to take a walk?" Clarke asks. Lexa nods, her head is starting to hurt from the extremely loud music. They leave the common room, halfway down the stairs of the tower, they can still hear the music.

"They should really invest in learning some sound proofing charms," Lexa mumbles as she and Clarke make their way down the stairs to the main hall. Four floors down, they can still hear the loud music. They run into professor Indra on the third floor, she stops when she sees them.

"Miss Woods, miss Griffin, what are you doing out of your dorms so late?"

"We're patrolling, professor," Clarke answers before Lexa can say anything. Lexa's still feeling the effects of the alcohol, but she manages to not start laughing and nods solemnly.

"Oh yes, of course. Wear your prefect badges next time," she scolds. She stalks off, taking the stairs up to the Gryffindor common room. Clarke turns to Lexa when professor Indra is out of earshot.

"Do you see where she's going?" Lexa nods. They continue their way down the hall, until they run into professor Kane, followed by Lincoln and Anya. Kane just passes them, barely sparing them a glance. Lexa shoots a questioning look at Anya, who whispers "we're going to break up the party, Indra found out about it."

When they're alone, the hallway completely empty. Lexa turns to Clarke. "We should get back to our dorms, we'll risk detention otherwise." Clarke nods. They walk together until they get to stairs where Lexa needs to go up, and Clarke needs to go down.

"See you on the pitch," Clarke grins, she quickly kisses Lexa on her cheek, before going down the stairs. When she turns around she sees Lexa watching her, and waves, smiles spread across both their faces.

 

* * *

Lexa wakes up to Raven stumbling into their dorm, swearing loudly.

"What time is it?" Lexa grumbles.

"4 AM, " Raven answers.

"What happened?" Lexa asks, sitting up slightly. Watching Raven flop onto her bed with clothes and all.

"I'm still mad at you," Raven snaps. She pulls the covers over her, but doesn't pull her curtains shut. "But I wouldn't be mad if you woke me tomorrow morning for practice." She adds softly.

"I'm sorry, Raven," Lexa says as she lies back down, staring at the ceiling.

"I know." Lexa waits for Raven to say more, but she doesn't.

 

* * *

 

When Lexa wakes up the next morning, she hits Raven over the head with a pillow, copying Octavia's method of waking Raven. To her surprise, Raven doesn't yell at her, she gets up and gets dressed without a word. She even waits for Lexa to finish getting dressed and follows her to the pitch. All the while without speaking.

Practice goes off without a hitch, except for when the seeker gives Lexa shit over not focussing on the Beaters enough, causing Lexa to threaten to replace her with a smaller, faster second year. At the end of the practice, Raven is even talking to her again.

"Do you want to talk about this thing with Octavia?" Lexa asks as the team is walking to the changing rooms.

"She's just scared that Bellamy will fuck everything up, him being an annoying little brat and all." Lexa nods, she thinks she gets it.

"Did you get caught yesterday?"

"Yeah, everybody got detention for the rest of the month. All parties have been cancelled as precaution." Raven grumbles. "Detention during lunch, dinner, and on the weekends after Quidditch practice." Lexa laughs, but stops when Raven glares at her.

When Raven sees Clarke coming up the pitch, she walks off, leaving Clarke and Lexa alone.

"Hey,"

"Hi,"

"They all got detention," Lexa says, smiling.

"I heard, Murphy's angry at Anya. He called her a traitor." Clarke laughs. "It's horrible, but pretty funny."

Clarke's team comes jogging up the pitch, Clarke doesn't notice them, until they start chanting her name. Clarke excuses herself with a smile and a 'see you later'

* * *

 

Lexa spends the first few lunches and dinners alone. Until on Monday night Clarke sits down next to her at the Ravenclaw table.

"I'd rather sit with you than with a bunch of third years," Clarke says when Lexa looks at her questioningly.

"You say that like it's a punishment sitting next to me," Lexa teases.

"It's torture," Clarke grins, making Lexa's heart thud louder.

They sit together for the rest of the week. Sometimes at the Slytherin table, but mostly at the Ravenclaw table.

 

* * *

That Wednesday night, Lexa's lounging on her bed with a book when the door to her dorm opens. She sits up, momentarily confused since all her roommates are in detention. A blonde head appears from behind the door and Lexa laughs. Clarke shuts the door behind her and sits down on Lexa's bed, facing her.

"How did you get in?"

"The riddles are pretty easy, and the first years in the common room are scared to death of me."

"Fair enough," Lexa says, putting her book aside. Clarke sits crosslegged in front of her, and Lexa mirrors her position.

"What are you doing here?" Lexa asks after a while of them just looking at each other.

"You want to do something fun?" Clarke asks. And the way she asks it should make warning signals go off in Lexa's brain, but it's Clarke. Lexa trusts Clarke more than she probably trusts Raven, and that's saying a lot. Although Raven does have a habit of pulling nasty pranks. 

"Sure," Lexa answers, and Clarke's eyes gleam when she gets off the bed.

"Maybe you should put on a sweater," Clarke says, gesturing at her own sweater. She's wearing a sweater over her uniform, Lexa notices, the collar of her blouse sticking out at the top and the ends sticking out. Clarke's still wearing her skirt too. So Lexa throws a sweater over her own uniform and grabs Clarke's hand.

Clarke guides her through the castle, through several secret passages, ones Lexa knew about and ones she didn't know yet. When they're climbing stairs that feel familiar to Lexa, she realises where they're going. The astronomy tower.

Clarke sits down in front of the window, and Lexa sits down next to her.

"What are we doing here?" Lexa asks, scanning Clarke's face.

"This is my favourite place in the whole castle. The view of the grounds is perfect, the view of the sky is perfect, and you can barely hear any noises." She pauses, as to emphasize her point. Lexa realises she's right, she doesn't hear any of the normal sounds, the castle is never really quiet, not even in the library. But here, you only hear the occasional owl flying over.

"So," Clarke continues, a grin spreading across her face, "I thought we could," she pulls a plastic bag with three paper sticks in it and a lighter from her pocket, "smoke these." Lexa recognizes them as joints. Clarke studies Lexa's face.

"You want to?" She asks, carefully gauging Lexa's reaction.

"Yeah, " Lexa answers. Clarke grins and lights one, taking a long drag and then handing it over to Lexa. Lexa takes a drag, but starts coughing.

"Careful," Clarke says. They pass the joint back and forth, Lexa gets the hang of not couching after every drag.

"Tell me about your parents," Clarke says as she lights the second joint.

"They work for the Ministry," Lexa sighs, "they're gone most of the time, so in the summer it's just me and Anya." Clarke nods. "We don't even go home for Christmas anymore. I don't get why they have children if they don't ever spend time with us." Lexa exhales, trembling. Clarke places her hand on Lexa's and squeezes.

"What about your parents?" Lexa asks after a while.

"My mom's a healer at St. Mungos, she specialises in Spell Damage. She takes time off in the summer and Christmas is usually a big deal. My mom's big on family. Raven comes over during Christmas too, my mom invites her every year," Clarke smiles, "And my dad is an engineer." She watches Lexa's brows furrow.

"He creates solutions for technical problems," Clarke explains, and Lexa nods slowly. "He's a muggle."

"So you've seen Star Wars?" Lexa asks excitedly. Clarke laughs.

"Yeah, I have."

"Raven gave me a Star Wars t-shirt, because I love space," Lexa's eyes widen. "Did you know muggles walked on the moon?"

"I know," Clarke laughs at Lexa's expression. "Did you know muggles sent a robot to Mars?"

Lexa shakes her head, she's glad Raven has told her what a robot is. She'd had to after she called Lexa a robot after four years of not saying more than two words to Raven every day.

"Its name is Curiosity," Clarke adds. Lexa smiles, "That's a good name." 

"It is," Clarke smiles. "I was kind of scared you were going to start pretending you're an eagle, like the other Ravenclaws at the Slytherin party." Clarke says.

Lexa shakes her head, "They're weird."

"They're your friends,"

"They're still weird though," Lexa answers, suddenly realising Clarke still has her hand on hers. "You're still holding my hand," She says, unable to filter herself.

"Is that okay?"

"Yes." Lexa replies confidently. She turns her hand around, Clarke moves her hand but Lexa grabs it again, intertwining their fingers. "Is this okay?" She asks. Clarke nods and smiles, kissing Lexa on the cheek.

* * *

 

On Friday, Lexa comes back to the common room after class to find Raven and Octavia cuddling on a couch. She watches from behind the couch as Octavia kisses Raven on the cheek and whispers something in her ear, causing Raven to laugh.

"Don't tell me you're still not dating," Lexa says finally.

"We are," Octavia answers, Raven grins up at Lexa.

"Finally," Lexa says as she passes them on her way to the dorms.

"You're one to talk," Raven calls after her, Lexa just raises her middle finger behind her. She hears Octavia and Raven laugh as she climbs the stairs up to the dorm, she shakes her head but smiles.

 

* * *

 

That next Tuesday, when Lexa's studying in the library, Clarke comes walking up to her. Lexa smiles at her.

"I almost thought you weren't coming, I need your help with this problem," She gestures at her arithmancy book.

"I'm not here to study," Clarke says, she's bouncing on the balls of her feet, Lexa notices.

"Then why-" Lexa starts but Clarke puts her hand up, stopping Lexa.

"Don't talk, this is hard enough as it is," she laughs nervously. Lexa furrows her brows.

"Do you want to, maybe, go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend?" Clarke asks. The first Hogsmeade trip of the year is scheduled for that weekend, Lexa had honestly forgotten all about it.

"As a date?" Lexa asks, smile playing at her lips.

"Yes."

"I'd love to," Lexa answers, smiling widely. Clarke beams at her, she steps closer and quickly pecks Lexa on the cheek. "See you then," she says before walking away.

 

* * *

 

That Saturday after practice, Clarke comes up on the pitch, wearing her regular clothes.

"You cancelled practice?" Lexa asks.

"Of course I did," Clarke grins. She waits for Lexa as Lexa gets changed. They hold hands as they walk to Hogsmeade.

"You're not taking me to Madam Puddifoot's are you?" Lexa jokes. Clarke gasps. "You see right through me!" Lexa laughs as Clarke guides her to Honeydukes.  Clarke buys several packs of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans, as well as Chocolate Skeletons and Drooble's Best Blowing Gum. Lexa insists on buying Exploding bonbons for Raven.

They make their way down the street to Zonko's. Clarke tries out almost every product she can, while Lexa tries her best to not be Clarke's victim. They run into Raven and Octavia in Zonko's. They're holding hands as well, as Raven examines a shelf carrying several explosive pranks.

"Don't use those in the bathroom," Lexa tells Raven as Raven picks up a box.

"Then I'll use them in our dorm," Raven sticks her tongue out at Lexa.

"Fight me Reyes," Lexa yells at Raven as Clarke drags Lexa out of the shop, laughing. "You know she's not joking right?" Lexa asks Clarke as they make their way down further down the street.

"Believe me, I know," Clarke says. "She once set of a Dung bomb off in my dorm."

"Why?"

"I think it was because I told her she wouldn't be able to get into Slytherin common room," Clarke answers, making Lexa laugh.

"Never tell Raven she can't do something."

"Too right." They stop in front of a shop called Spintwitches Sporting Needs. "This is probably my favourite shop here," Clarke says. Lexa follows her into the shop. She gasps as she takes in the space. One wall is completely covered in brooms, different coloured snitches, all different kinds of Quidditch gear.

"I get why this is your favourite," Lexa says as she follows Clarke through the shop, stopping at every other product.

They leave the shop, and Clarke starts walking in the direction of the Shrieking Shack.

"Are you serious?" Lexa asks as Clarke walks along the fence, to a spot not a lot of people come.

"Yes," Clarke grins as she sits down and opens her bag. Lexa rolls her eyes but sits down next to Clarke anyway. Clarke opens a box of Bertie Bott's and offers Lexa.  She laughs when Lexa grimaces.

"Fish," Lexa mumbles. She searches the little box, before triumphantly holding one up. "Try this one," Lexa says, handing it to Clarke. Clarke eyes it suspiciously. "This is a vomit one," she says. Lexa shakes her head, "no, it's pizza flavoured." She insists.

"Fine," Clarke says, and she pops it into her mouth. She frowns, before grimacing, and spitting it out. "You asshole," she says when Lexa doubles over laughing.

"I swear I thought it was pizza!" She exclaims, Clarke shoves her but starts laughing too.

Lexa puts another one in her mouth, and grins. "Toasted marshmallow."

"No way."

"No really," Lexa insists.

"Let me taste," Clarke says, facing Lexa. Lexa's eyes widen, but she stops chewing. Clarke leans in and fits her lips on Lexa's. Lexa feels Clarke smile against her lips, and she parts her lips slightly so Clarke can lick her way into Lexa's mouth. Clarke grabs Lexa's neck with one hand, pulling her closer. 

"That's really good," Clarke says when they pull apart. Lexa laughs. Clarke pulls a red bean from the box. "This is cherry," She says, holding it up to Lexa's face.

"That's definitely chilli," Lexa says. Clarke shakes her head. "Wanna bet?"

"Sure, if I'm right, you have to kiss me. If you're right-"

"Then I get to pick a colour for you," Clarke interjects, grinning. Lexa sighs, "fine."

Clarke pops it into her mouth, grinning triumphantly. "Cherry." She shakes the box a couple of times, before pulling out a sickly brown looking bean. She hands it to Lexa. Lexa holds it up, inspecting it from every angle. Slowly, she puts it into her mouth and grimaces.

"Gravy," she grumbles. Clarke laughs at her expression, and kisses her softly.

They make each other try oddly coloured beans, until Lexa gets cold, and they make their way back to the village. They stop at the Three Broomsticks, and find a place close to the fire. Clarke happily greets Madam Rosmerta.

"Clarke, how is your mother?"

"She's doing great, lots of Spell damage being done," Clarke jokes, "we'll have two Butterbeers."

"Coming right up," Madam Rosmerta winks before leaving. 

They leave the Three Broomsticks late, only barely making it back to the castle on time. Clarke walks Lexa to the Ravenclaw eagle, and kisses her goodnight.

* * *

 

The next Wednesday, Clarke drags Lexa out of the library, down to the floor Lexa knows the Hufflepuff common room is located.

"Are we going to visit Octavia?" Lexa asks. Clarke refused to tell her where they were going when she plucked her out of the library.

"No," Clarke grins, guiding Lexa through the halls. She stops in front of a small door, and knocks three times. She grabs Lexa's hand, and when the door opens, Lexa gasps. A house elf stands in front of them, beaming up at Clarke as he steps aside to let them in.

"Hello Dobby," Clarke greets and the elf almost squeals. "This is Lexa," Clarke gestures at Lexa. Lexa squats to the elf's level and extends her hand, he grabs it excitedly and she shakes it. "Nice to meet you," she says.

"Dobby thinks it's nice to meet you too!" Dobby squeals. He quickly closes the door behind them, pulls out a chair for them to sit on and starts bringing them all kinds of food.

"Dobby is very happy that Clarke is here, we don't get many visitors now that Harry Potter has left school." Lexa shoots Clarke a look but Clarke just smiles at her. 

"That was incredible," Lexa tells Clarke as they make their way back to the library. Lexa stops Clarke halfway up the stairs to kiss her, pushing her against the wall and grabbing her hips.

"Lexa!" Lexa quickly pulls away from Clarke. Anya and Lincoln are walking down the stairs, and stop in front of them.

"Maybe instead of kissing all around the castle, you two could actually patrol for once," Anya tells them. Lincoln stands behind her, awkwardly clasping his hands behind his back. "You're prefects, act like it!" Anya barks before stomping off, Lincoln following her.

Clarke waits until they're out of earshot before laughing. "I'm surprised she didn't tease you about this," Clarke says as they make their way up the stairs.

"She will, later," Lexa says, taking Clarke's hand. 

* * *

The first Quidditch game of the year is that Saturday. Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Lexa knows her team is more prepared than Lincoln's team. She went out of her way to find out how prepared Gryffindor was, according to Lincoln, not so much. She fails to mention that in her pep talk to her team though. She knows they won't work as hard if they think it's going to be an easy win.

When they walk out on to the pitch, Lexa's stopped by Clarke. "Good luck," Clarke whispers, quickly kissing Lexa. Clarke's wearing a blue scarf and had blue stripes on her cheeks. Lexa walks up on the pitch even more confident than usually, knowing that Clarke is publically rooting for Ravenclaw.

Professor Indra releases the quaffle, and the game is off to a start. It's rainy, horrible weather. Once again, Lexa's glad she's wearing gloves as she passes the quaffle to Gus and he scores. After what feels like the tenth goal for Ravenclaw, she hovers in the middle of the field, teasingly sticking out her tongue at Lincoln.

Lincoln raises his middle finger at her, suddenly his expression changes and he shouts something. Just as Lexa realises a bludger's coming at her, it's already too late. It hits her in the stomach, sending her flying down. She hits the ground with a thud and everything goes black.

\---

She wakes up to find Raven's face above hers. Raven looks worried. "Didn't know you had such terrible balance," Raven comments.

"Fight me Reyes," Lexa grumbles, causing Raven to grin. "She's alive," She says as she sits back down.

"Did we?" She asks, looking around the room to find Raven, Octavia, and Lincoln standing around her bed.

"Of course we won," Raven says triumphantly, clapping Lincoln on the back.

"I'm glad you're okay," Lincoln says, he kisses Lexa's forehead. "Now I have to go and yell at my team."

"Where's-" Lexa doesn't have the chance to finish her sentence. "You fucking idiot!" She hears Clarke yell before she sees her. Clarke looks absolutely furious, she's followed by Anya, who looks slightly amused.

"You get hit by a bludger because you're busy teasing your cousin! You dumbass!" Clarke yells. It feels like the sound splits through Lexa's skull and she flinches.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Does that hurt?" Clarke asks, when Lexa nods, Clarke shakes her head. "If you hadn't fallen off your fucking broom, it wouldn't hurt."

"Technically, I didn't fall _off_ my broom," Lexa mumbles. Clarke's face softens, she bends over and softly kisses her. "You're such a dumbass," she whispers.

 

* * *

 

When Lexa is allowed out of the Hospital wing the next week, she takes a walk around the castle with Clarke. They're on their way to the astronomy tower, when they hear a loud blasting noise. Lexa looks at Clarke.

"Did that sound like Raven to you?" Clarke asks her, and Lexa nods. They turn and head in the direction the sound came from. When they round a corner, they almost bump into Raven and Octavia who look like they're running from something.

"What did you do?" Lexa asks, Octavia starts laughing.

"We just wanted to take a bath in the prefect bathroom," she starts. "But we don't have the password, so Raven had the genius idea of- well,"

"Blowing the door up?" Clarke asks, laughing.

"That wasn't the plan!" Raven exclaims, she grabs Octavia's hand. "Don't tell them it was us!" They run away together, laughing loudly.

"They're even worse when they're together," Clarke shakes her head. They turn around, deciding it's best to just continue on their way to the astronomy tower, and not get involved in Raven and Octavia's criminal activity.

* * *

"We're going to destroy you," Octavia hisses at Clarke from across the table. They're all seated at the Ravenclaw table for breakfast that Saturday. In half an hour, the second match of the season will take place. Slytherin versus Hufflepuff. Clarke and Octavia had been going at each other all week. Octavia even going so far as to ask Raven if she could prank Lexa so Clarke would be inconvenienced. Raven and Lexa then had decided to make a pact to not get involved in the drama.

Clarke effectively managed to break Lexa's resolve. She was sitting at the table wearing a green Slytherin scarf Clarke had given her.

"You don't stand a chance," Clarke laughs. That sends Octavia into a series of insults. Lexa ignores the bickering and turns to Raven. "Did anyone figure out it was you who blew up the bathroom yet?"

"Sssh," Raven hisses, "be quiet."

"I'll take that as a no," Lexa laughs.

When Clarke and Octavia get up to leave for the changing rooms. Lexa stops Clarke.

"Be careful, okay?"

"Don't worry. I won't fall off my broom, I'm not an idiot," Clarke grins. Lexa shakes her head and kisses Clarke. "See you after the game," Clarke says. She leaves the Great Hall together with Octavia, the both of them shoving each other every few steps.

"This is going to be brutal," Raven says as she watches them leave.

\---

The game ends close to a tie. Slytherin manages to win thanks to the snitch being caught before Hufflepuff scored another goal. Clarke and Octavia land next to each other, shaking each other's hand, when they walk off the pitch Octavia quickly slaps Clarke over the head. Laughing as she disappears into the Hufflepuff changing room.

Lexa waits outside the Slytherin changing room. When Clarke comes out, grinning, Lexa swoops her up in a kiss. "You did great."

"Thanks, babe," Clarke answers. They walk toward the castle together, hand in hand. Clarke chattering happily about the game.

"Clarke," Lexa says, stopping Clarke in her tracks. "Yeah?"

"Be my girlfriend," Lexa says, grin spreading across her face. Clarke smiles and surges forward, capturing Lexa's lips with her own.

"Is that a yes?" Lexa asks as they break apart.

"Yes, you dumbass." Clarke beams.

"Took you two long enough," they hear Raven say as Raven and Octavia pass them, walking hand in hand.

"I'm so done with her shit," Clarke whispers as she pulls her wand from her robes. Lexa moves to cover Clarke's hand with her own. "Just a small tickling hex," Clarke insists and Lexa grins. Clarke quickly pecks Lexa on the lips as they quietly jog behind Raven and Octavia.

Clarke points her wand to Raven's back, and whispers "Titillando." Raven doubles over, clutching her stomach and laughing uncontrollably.

"Fuck you, Griffin," She wheezes as Clarke, Lexa and Octavia laugh at her.

"Serves you right for being such a shithead all the time," Lexa laughs helping Raven up. They make their way to the castle together. Just as they're about to enter the castle, an owl circles above them and lands on Clarke's shoulder.

"Hi Wilfred," Clarke greets him as she takes the letter from him. He flies off while Clarke opens the letter. The other wait as she reads it, she smiles and folds it up and puts it in her pocket.

 "My mom's inviting all of you over for Christmas break," she says and watches a huge smile spread across Lexa's face.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think! I had a lot of fun writing this and i hope you guys had fun reading it. as always you can find me on tumblr @grounderqueenclarke see you laterrr

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that! Let me know, or come yell at me about it on my tumblr @grounderqueenclarke.tumblr.com Seeeeee ya later!


End file.
